The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a wind-driven rotating display.
Currently, a number of devices provide a wind-driven rotatable display of graphics. However, there is no such display device that attracts the eye with customizable designs and holographic effects, while also providing adjustable stability and wind capturing controls.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wind-driven rotatable display that enables customizable, holographic effects to capture the eye, while also providing adjustable stability and wind capturing controls.